TV Shows and Movies
TV Shows Dentist Appointment *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Wilt's desire to make his day proud is to watch the big basketball game/Cheese's desire to go see the dentist makes Mac, Bloo and friends visit him while Eduardo has a toothache/The gang meets Dr. Benjamin DDS at Foster's Home/Mansion *Peppa Pig: Peppa has to go see the dentist Mr. Elephant to get her check up finished *Pajanimals: Sweetpea Sue is too nervous to go see the dentist, so Edwin and The Other Pajanimals help her out, and Apollo goes to a dentist appointment. *Braceface: Sharon Spitz is your typical braces girl who helps people out when they are at a dentist appointment *64 Zoo Lane: Lucy has a sticker from the dentist's office. She says the sticker can only be obtained for brushing your teeth good. The animals never have their teeth cleaned either. Victor the Crocodile doesn't get his teeth cleaned again, so he brushes his teeth and goes to bed quickly. *Elmo's World/Sesame Street: Elmo learns about teeth (You Know, Teeth) and how to go to the dentist with them/Cecile sings a song about brushing her teeth in western style *Dora the Explorer: The book called Show Me Your Smile! has Dora going to get her teeth cleaned by the dentist and her friends are going to be proud, including Boots, when her teeth are cleaned up *I Am Weasel: Back in the medieval times, Weasel is a dentist to help Princess Lumpy. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Colgate is a dentist pony who works on ponies' teeth in the dentist's office in Ponyville/Equestria *CatDog: Cat and Dog learn they affect each other's teeth during a dentist visit, so as a result, Cat's teeth finally stand out that way too. *SuperMarioLogan: When Jeffy gets a cavity, he has to go see the dentist for his appointment. *The Powerpuff Girls: Buttercup gets greedy and removes villains' teeth, and has to go see the dentist's office with villains such as Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo and HIM/Blossom goes to the dentist when she has a severe cavity. *Caillou: Caillou gets his smile cleaned by a very special dentist in an office *Stanley: Stanley is too nervous to go see the dentist/Stanley’s mother is a dentist who works on animals’ teeth. *Horrid Henry: Henry goes to a demon dentist’s office when he has a toothache. Things go wrong too! *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: Julia wants to be a pediatric dentist. She's inspired by her own doctor who helped her overcome her fear of dentists./So, Anna & Brian go to a dentist to see who's mouth is cleaner. *Wander Over Yonder: After Lord Hater becomes extremely loopy following a visit to the dentist, Wander takes this his chance to show him what it's like to be a good guy. *Nina’s World: Nina is too scared to go see the dentist. When she has an appointment, the dentist cleans her teeth until they are cleaned for Star and Hush. *The Mr. Men Show: The gang learns about teeth when Mr. Whoops goes to the dentist for his appointment. *Barney and Friends: Barney and the kids learn about teeth and how we go to the dentist's office with them, including Baby Bop, BJ and Riff *Johnny Test: Johnny has to go see a dentist during his appointment when his sisters realize they have braces on their teeth, but they actually don’t for right now. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: When Ren has a toothache, he has to go see the dentist in his appointment when things go wrong with his teeth. *Peanuts: After Charlie Brown got a dentist appointment in Dr. Jones' office, He, Linus Van Pelt and Snoopy brush their teeth together in Charlie Brown's House in the Bathroom *Dexter's Laboratory: Purple Hulk has to go see a dentist when he has a toothache *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger needs to visit the dentist. When his teeth are cleaned, his friends will get to know each other now. *Oobi: Oobi goes to the dentist for his checkup with Uma and Kako. *Kuu Kuu Harajuku: In ”ITeeth”, the girls have to face an evil dentist in his office. *The Looney Tunes Show: Bugs Bunny has to go see a dentist when Lola Bunny arrives. However, the tooth is finally gone! *Handy Manny: Mrs. Lopart has to go see a dentist when she eats too much candy and has a cavity/toothache *6teen: Marilyn wears a dental retainer, meaning that he had braces at one point. *Teen Titans: The gang has to face an evil dentist in an office. *Teen Titans Go!: Raven has to go see a dentist in her appointment, and things go wrong! Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg solve the mystery together, until it is revealed. *The Mighty B!: Bessie begins to receive radio signals after the dentist puts in an abnormally large filling. *VeggieTales: Bob and Larry receive a letter from Gwyneth from Pahokee, Florida who's suppose to go to the dentist, but she's afraid. *The Loud House: Lincoln and his friends go see Rita Loud's dentist appointment when she has a toothache *Rocko’s Modern Life: Filburt needs a paitent for his dentistry exam, so Paula cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up for everyone to see his teeth. *Glenn Martin, DDS: Glenn Martin, DDS is a dentist who works on people’s teeth in his office. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot become dentists when they clean Dr. Otto Scratchsniff's teeth in an office in Hollywood *Happy Tree Friends: Things go wrong while Nutty goes to see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, which gave him a toothache, and his gums fall out too. Cuddles gave him a quick example about teeth as well. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Yumi asks Harmony if she has Souvenir dental impression, which she actually doesn't for right now. *WordGirl: WordGirl and Tobey are forced to go to a dentist's office by WordGirl's parents. They are punished by a dentist with Dr. Two Brains and other villains. *Teletubbies: Po has a video about someone going to a dentist's appointment in her tummy/stomach, and the other Teletubbies check it out. *The Dooley and Pals Show: The kids teach Dooley all about the dentist. *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin keep an eye on Richard, who is on anesthetics due to a visit to the dentist. *Pingu: When Pingu and Pinga play dentist in their house, Pingu has a sore beak and has to go see a doctor's appointment. *Cyanide and Happiness: Things go wrong when a boy has to go see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, and the gums fall out on the top of his mouth. *Gerald Mc Boing-Boing: It's Gerald's first dentist visit! The dentist cleans his teeth until they are clean for his friends to smile too! *South Park: When one of the boys gets a dentist appointment, Eric, Stan and Kyle solve the mystery. *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first dental visit! The dentist fixes his teeth and they are clean! *Family Guy: Peter Griffin has a toothache! He has to go see the dentist for his teeth to be cleaned up by a dentist! *The Cleveland Show: Things go wrong at the dentist's office. Cleveland tells them the problem about teeth and dental advice. *PB&J Otter: Baby Butter is scared to go see the dentist, so Peanut and Jelly help him out. Dr. Fox cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up in Hoohaw. *Blue's Clues: Steve and Blue learn about teeth during their body parts topic. *Muppet Babies: The babies learn about teeth and what they do in our mouths and they go to Fozzie's dental appointment. *Totally Spies: The girls have to face an evil dentist in a dentist's office before they kill her in her sleep. *Sid the Science Kid: Sid and his friends learn about teeth, go to the dentist's appointment with them and brush with them, about losing a tooth too. *Codename: Kids Next Door: The gang have to face with an evil dentist who cruelty is to take everyone in the town's teeth removed, and the cause is to free their teeth forever too! *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy goes to a dentist appointment in western style. *George Shrinks: George has to get a whale's teeth cleaned up in the ocean/underwater. *Arthur: Arthur has his first dentist appointment! His parents learn why he gets his teeth fixed and cleaned by the dentist. This episode shows how Arthur got his tooth in his house and actually, he does! *Total Drama: With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. *Seinfeld: Jerry has to go see a dentist in an dentist's office, but he has the jitters. *The Fairly OddParents: Pop singer Chip Skylark sings a song about his teeth/Timmy Turner has to go see a dentist in his appointment. *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob has the jitters about going to see a dentist, so his friends help him out. *Wonder Pets: When a baby nile crocodile has a toothache, The Wonder Pets clean his teeth with a very special drill/toothbrush until his teeth are finally cleaned in the nile desert by a small bird. *KaBlam!: The episode’s title “Won’t Stick to Most Dental Work” doesn’t even have to do with the dentist or a dentist’s office. *Cow and Chicken: Cow has a toothache and has to go see a dentist by Chicken and friends. When the orthodontic police came, He picks Cow up in the car. *The Berenstain Bears: Sister Bear goes to the dentist's office to get her teeth cleaned by Brother Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear. *Bob and Margaret: Bob is a dentist who works on people’s teeth in the town, including in a dentist’s office. *Splash and Bubbles: Denny is a dentist who works on underwater creatures and fish’s teeth in Reeftown. *Phineas and Ferb: Candace is too scared and has the jitters about going to see the dentist while Phineas and Ferb check her out while the dentist cleans her teeth until they are cleaned up. Loose Tooth *Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Snuffy has a loose tooth. Jay Jay and Tracy tell him about the Tooth Fairy and giving him prizes, like a plant with no flower on it. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Everyone at Wuzzleburg are excited for the Tooth Fairy to give them their presents at night during their bedtime, and Wubbzy tells them a secret about the Tooth Fairy *Super Why!: Super Why and his friends learn about the Tooth Fairy in a book called The Story of the Tooth Fairy, and they go visit her in the castle/palace *WordWorld: Shark has his first loose tooth during the night. Duck and Frog help him out in an adventure like never before day tomorrow when they sleep in their beds when Shark has his prize in a pillow. *Breadwinners: When Buhdeuce gets his first loose tooth, Sway Sway and friends solve the mystery. However, when the Tooth Fairy arrives to give his present at DuckTown houses, people are sleeping at bedtime until the morning when the prize is finally revealed. *Higglytown Heroes: When Twinkle has a loose tooth, her friends help her out. The tooth is flushed down the toilet, and she can't brush her teeth without it. She solves the mystery with Eubie, Wayne, Kip and Fran, and she lived Happily Ever After *Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: When Mac and Bloo go to the dentist, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco mean it and maybe Mac needs to lose the last of his baby teeth *Dot: Dot's loose tooth is the only thing keeping her from the Krazy Karaoke Microphone she's singing in for the Tooth Fairy. *Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo and Bot Have to go see a Tooth Fairy, who is in distress when Steven has a loose tooth. *Horrid Henry: Henry tricks the Tooth Fairy in a severe battle. *Little Einsteins: When Quincy got a loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery in Rocket. The Tooth Fairy will give him a prize during bedtime, and in the morning, the tooth is finally revealed to be a prize! *Cyberchase: When Jackie loses a tooth, the gang have to face an evil Tooth Fairy. *The Berenstain Bears: When Sister Bear gets her very first Loose Tooth, the Tooth Fairy gets into the moment. When she puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime, the morning will go better when the tooth gets replaced by a prize! *Maisy: When Charley loses a tooth, he has to go see the dentist. Dr. Maisy cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up. *The Wiggles: When Dorothy gets her very first loose tooth, the gang goes to her dentist appointment. When Dorothy wiggles the tooth, it comes out quickly as possible! The Tooth Fairy will be happy if she sees this! *King of the Hill: Cotton, he was legally blind and had to have all his teeth pulled out because they were badly decayed. *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: When Pooh's “sweet tooth” falls off and disappears, everyone is out to find the mystery about it. *Between the Lions: A female singer sings “Loose Tooth Tango”. However, it is for The Tooth Fairy. *Unikitty!: When Puppycorn has a loose tooth, Unikitty the Tooth Fairy and her friends might solve the mystery about his tooth. When she gives a special present to Puppycorn, the morning will come true to him and his friends Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard. *PB&J Otter: When Peanut gets his very first loose tooth, The Tooth Fairy puts it in his pillow during bedtime when he sleeps. And in the morning, the tooth is revealed to be a prize! *The Fairly OddParents: Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda have to face an evil Tooth Fairy. *Phineas and Ferb: The gang go to a teeth-themed amusement park when Ferb has a loose tooth for the Tooth Fairy. *VeggieTales: When Larry gets his very first loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery by singing a song called Happy Tooth Day. *Bobinogs: Nib, Bobin and Ogi learn about dental hygiene and the importance of brushing your teeth. *Baby Looney Tunes: When Bugs gets his very first loose tooth, the gang finds out that he has it, and the Tooth Fairy will be shocked. She puts it in the pillow during bedtime and in the morning it will be revealed with the prize! *Abby Hatcher: Abby has a loose tooth and has to see the dentist, but she's afraid, so the Fuzzlies must help her. *Teen Titans Go!: When Beast Boy gets a loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery and learn about teeth. A villain steals Raven’s teeth. *SpongeBob SquarePants: When Patrick loses his teeth, SpongeBob takes him to Tooth Island for a field trip, and the Tooth Fairy will be proud for him. The presents are in the shelf when he needs them. *Peppa Pig: Peppa gets a surprise visit from the Tooth Fairy during bedtime. She asks if she has a loose tooth, puts it in the pillow and in the morning the tooth is finally revealed to be a prize called a coin with $8 dollars and 1 coin with 1 cent! *The Loud House: Lincoln's chipped tooth is loose, so he goes to advice to his sisters. These, as the same as Lincoln, think that they need to extract the tooth. *SuperMarioLogan: When Jeffy loses a tooth, his friends find out why, and the Tooth Fairy too. Until he sleeps in his bed during bedtime until morning when the prize is revealed./Bowser got his very first loose tooth! The tooth fairy will be proud when he sleeps during bedtime until morning when the prize appears. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: In the episode called “Tooth Decay”, Ami and Yumi look for loose teeth when the tooth fairy is unable to do so, and they must do it before the sun rises. *Madeline: When Madeline gets her very first loose tooth, her 11 little girls tell the truth. However, she sings her loose tooth song for the Tooth Fairy during bedtime until the morning in France. *Bubble Guppies: Deema has a loose tooth! Her Friends (Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona and Nonny) help her out by doing a lesson about teeth, including teeth-related stuff until she goes to the dentist for her appointment, and the Tooth Fairy will give her a present while she sleeps during bedtime at night. Finally, she gave the tooth out of her pillow and shows it to everyone at Bubbletucky. *The Flintstones: Fred is too scared to go see the dentist because he has a loose tooth. *Cyanide and Happiness: When a boy loses his very first tooth, his parents tell him about the answer. The Tooth Fairy comes to take his loose tooth in the bag and puts it in a pillow so he can go to sleep during bedtime at night. In the morning, he gets a prize after sleeping, and his parents tell him what it is. *Franklin: Franklin the Turtle got a loose tooth. Bear tells him about the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow when he goes to sleep during bedtime at night, and in the morning, the tooth turns into a prize. *Little Bear: Little Bear got his very first loose tooth. At bedtime, he can't sleep cause of the tooth in his pillow during his bedtime. He solves the problem with his friends (Emily, Cat and Duck). *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: When Pinkie Pie loses her teeth, Gilda tells her about her Griffonscones and her teeth. She has a problem with it. Now The Tooth Fairy won't answer her questions until the teeth fall out. The Tooth Fairy now puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime at night when she sleeps in her house, and in the morning, the tooth gets replaced by a prize! *Dragon Tales: Both of them were looking for Ord's first tooth that he lost when Cassie calls Ord's attention to Emmy and Max on time. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: The Ferocious Beast got a loose tooth. Maggie tells her about the tooth. The Ferocious Beast finally gets the tooth found when he gets his picture taken from Maggie and Hamilton. *Max and Ruby: Ruby gets her very first loose tooth. Her friends, including Max, Morris and Louise, discover the problem. Ruby finds out that her teeth are in The Tooth Fairy's pocket! The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime when she sleeps at night, and in the morning, her tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! *PAW Patrol: The Pups get to see Chase’s loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy won't answer his questions until the tooth falls out. The Tooth Fairy puts a very special prize when the tooth is being gone. Chase, in the morning, got the prize at the end./Alex gets a loose tooth when he is at the playground, and the pups solve the mystery about it for the Tooth Fairy. *Family Guy: The Tooth Fairy gets killed by the cops. *South Park: Eric Cartman gets a toothache and The Tooth Fairy will not like that! The other boys are shocked about this! *Splash and Bubbles: When the gang finds Maury's first loose tooth, they solve the big challenge about it in the ocean/underwater. When a game consumes, Splash, Bubbles and friends learn about the tooth and solved the mystery together. *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first loose tooth visit! The Tooth Fairy puts the bloody tooth in the pillow during Homer's bedtime at night. In the morning, the bloody tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! Homer can't wait to check it out when the rooster crows in the morning! *Johnny Bravo: Johnny the Tooth Fairy gives Little Suzy a special present in her pillow during her bedtime, but in the morning, when she wakes up, the prize appears when the tooth is finally gone! *Arthur: D.W. has to face with The Tooth Fairy and she does it anyway to kill her for good. *The Noddy Shop: The Tooth Fairy is present in an episode of the show. She learns about teeth and why they keep us healthy and strong for now on. *LeapFrog: Lily got her first loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy came to see it as a present and puts it in the pillow for her. Then she goes to sleep until the next morning. *Pinky Dinky Doo: When Mr. Guinea Pig got his very first loose tooth, Pinky and Tyler solve the problem in her story box. Mr. Guinea Pig gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy, and she gives him a very special present while he sleeps in his bedtime at night. In the Morning, the present is revealed to be a coin, $3 Dollars and 1 Cent! *WordGirl: When Becky has a loose tooth, The Tooth Fairy gives her a special present during bedtime, and in the morning, the tooth is finally gone and Becky can’t wait to see it! *Go Away, Unicorn!: When Unicorn has a toothache and a loose tooth, he has to go see the dentist by Alice. Movies Dentist Appointment *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964): Hermey is a dentist who works on people's teeth, including The Abominable Snowmonster of the North, which his teeth are removed by him *Finding Nemo: Nemo and other friends live in a dentist aquarium while Darla gets her teeth cleaned by a dentist *Little Shop of Horrors: A song about dentists is used when someone gets his/her teeth cleaned by a dentist in a dentist's office Loose Tooth Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Galleries